Life of a Reincarnation
by BianHu
Summary: On Eriol's POV in Manga Book 8. It's a sorta summary of the going-ons in the book so those who haven't read it, you can get the gist in here.(Though not as funny)
1. Default Chapter

**Life of One of the Reincarnations**

This is based off manga book 8, one of my favourite books. =3 (bunny face)  
It's on Eriol's point of view thorughout the whole book, though I'll be making some parts up as CLAMP doesn't focus on Eriol too much down here. ;o; (cry)

#########################

The Card Mistress was sitting under her favourite tree. The very same tree we were introduced. She seemed to be lamenting on how she couldn't fix her bear, it looked too much like Keroberus.   
That part was rather amusing. Gotta get home and jot it down. Then her attention was turned to the letter she was writing.   
Was it to Kaho? Curiosity got the better of me.

"Eriol-san!"

"Can I sit here?"

"Yes!"

"Are you writing a letter? When we first met, you were writing a letter too." Of course she was writing a letter. Who couldn't tell?

"Yes, I'm writing to a Maths teacher, called Kaho Mizuki."

Oh. Ok. I was right, again. When will unexpected things start showing up, eh?  
Pretending I didn't know who Kaho was, I continued the conversation.

"She's now overseas, Before, she used to take care of me," Sakura-san continued.

Kaho... I wonder how you are. *sigh* I wish ...

"Eriol-san? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just want to meet Mizuki sensei too." Too right, I _did _want to.   
Wanting to take my mind off her for a while...

"What's that?" I glanced at the bear.

Sakura-san started sweatdropping and she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Ah...This...this...isn't finished yet. heh heh!"

"This was what you bought at the art shop the other day, ne? The package looked like a bear making kit."  
The girl nodded her head. Hey, the bear wasn't that bad!

I took a look at the bear (much to Sakura-san's embarrassment).

"The eyes should be higher up, the ears smaller," I explained.

"Oh... it's like that..."

"Let me do it," I offered. Besides, this wouldn't take too long and I could also add in a _little_ something...

"Wow, Eriol-san! It's done! Thank you for helping me!"  
Dancing with the bear (she looked kawaii), she insisted on repaying me. 

Hmmm... 

"Anything will do?" 

"Anything I am able to do for you, Eriol-san!"  
My, she_ is_ happy!

I kneeled down, took her hand and kissed it. The response was something I expected.   
Shoot, I thought it would be something I did NOT expect.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I really envy the person who's going to receive the bear," I smirked

As I walked off, I could just hear her whispering my name in disbelief.   
Should try it on Kaho sometime... *evil glint*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told my guardians of my plan.   
Spinel looked calm as usual but Nakuru was hyper... again.

We set off (me on Spinel's back) to Yukito's house. Heh heh heh... Now this will be fun.

I watched as Sakura-san delivered her bear to Yukito. Daidouji-san and Keroberos were hiding in the nearby bushes. Nothing out of the ordinary ...yet.

"Aaaww, master, this is a typical Sakura-chan scene. Are you sure?"

"Patience," Spinel and I said in unison.

Right on cue, the bear started growing big. 

"Master, you did the ear didn't you?" 

I just smiled in return to my moon guardian. She was obviously enjoying this. Mainly 'cos Yue crashed to the ground. Poor thing. He better realise it soon...

"Aiyah! He fell down," Ruby commentated.

"It must be because of the lack of energy," Spinel answered, now standing on four feet instead of sitting.

"That little girl does not have enough magic to support the Sun and the Moon."

"Especially the Moon," Ruby said vengefully. "If he doesn't refill his energy from another source..."

He would disappear. Now this will be getting exciting, something I did not expect. How I LOOOOVE this type of things.

I watched the Mistress jump around with her sword. So, she was getting the clue.  
But big Teddy had other ideas. 

"Ouch! That had to hurt," Ruby exclaimed as Teddy bashed Sakura-san to the roof.   
I now focused entirely on her.   
Good, she was changing "The Fly". This would be over quite soon.

The bear shrunk back to its original size as 4 guardians and three people, two of which were children, watched on.

"Isn't it like Sakura-san," I said out loud.   
Now for plan B which meant taking leave from work... I mean staying at home from school the day after. bwahahahaha

"Master has something on his mind..." Ruby sweatdropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A normal day in school today. Great! You don't get too many normal things around lately.

As I walked home, I saw (with third sight) Spinel delivering the forgotten lunch I made for Nakuru.  
She must have a bad time, trying to pry Touya loose from Yukito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So my prediction _was_ right. I came down with a runny nose.  
Bother.

"Sayonara, Eriol-saaaan!!"

I was glad Nakuru didn't stuff Spinel with sugar-flakes this morning.*sniff*

"Master, are you alright?"

"Yesh, I jusd need dat poshion Clow made when he had zhe #@%!@%$ cold," I mumbled, while toppling down to the secret basment.

With one swig of the final product, I felt the instant cure. 

"Alright, Spinel, time for work," I said happily. Aah! The joy to be healthy!  


We set out to create some fog (which it turned out to be already11 o'clock.) 

I imagined Sakura-san getting suspicious again. With that, I went home.

1 o'clock, Still no sign of her magic.

3 o'clock, she should be out by now.  
Maybe she was doing it at night?

Ah well, might as well get lunch done.

Evening, 6 o'clock. A faint trace of her magic. Ruby had transformed and so had Spinel. 

"I don't think I'd need your help tonight, minna-san."

"Aaww...Eriol-san, please?"

"Well... I just made that new dress you've been asking for."

"OBOY! Thanks!" with that, she transformed back into Nakuru and ran off to the sewing room.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" I asked Spinel.

"Yes but no," he purred back.  
"Thank you," I whispered as I draped on my coat and went outside.

Daidouji's, ten minutes.  
Call to my cute little descendent, 2 minutes.  
In search of my aura, 5 minutes.  
And... eh? That was unexpected.

Losing control, 1 minute.  
Being saved, less than half a minute.  
Taking off, 5.46 minutes.  
Using The Windy, 6 minutes.

Losing control again?

I unleashed my magic and she slowed to a stop, just enough for me to catch her.

Ow! She had the fever.

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel it coming," I whispered.

Putting my hand on her forehead, I sucked out all the heat.  
"Don't worry, I've taken away the fever," I whispered once more, before laying my coat on her to keep warm and teleported back home.  
Poor Sakura-san. It must have been hard for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to school with Nakuru today.

Not too early, not too late. Just enough time to chat around.  
Nakuru was bouncing around me, yakking about Touya-san, causing many to stare.  
Not that I minded.

The class.  
The usual faces.  
The usual lies Yamazaki-san told.

"...and in the chocolates, they put some medicine that made you feel very comfortable and that was why it was prohibited to eat chocolate if you were a kid back then. Right, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Oh, today was the 24th of Febuary. Valentine's. How could I forget? I even made those chocolates for Nakuru to give to Touya.

"Don't bother about him, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're so serious and he isn't..." 

"But I do know about it," I beamed.   
"NANI?!?!?" Sakura-san screamed out. My cute little relative also looked dumbfounded.

"Long ago in Europe, those below the age of twenty were forbidden to eat chocolates, it was the law!" I started.

"Those who opposed it suffered very severe punishments," Takashi-kun continued.

"That's right!" I announced to an amazed audience. "In the European textbooks, they have detailed pictures on the punishments of opposing that law."

"mm-hm. Eating white chocolate was an even more serious crime."

"Eating chocs with nuts was quite serious too!"

Gripping my hand tightly, Takashi-kun sparkled with delight.

"Hiiragizawa-kun and I have built up a wonderful friendship!"

If you knew I was years older than you...

"Yup!" I replied.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the would-be Li couple muttering on how lucky they were to be born now, or else they couldn't eat the chocolates.  
Typical.

During break, I saw (with third sight again) Nakuru pouncing on Touya and giving him the chocolates I made.  
She also had a failed attempt of trying to suck away Touya's energy.   
Oh well...

########################################

OK!!! So there's a touch of romance in the beginning and the whole thing's almost a direct translation so don't flame me. It's not really completed coz there were some errors and I had to delete off the last part. : (

here's a little poem:

Throw the flame   
But I'm not to blame  
If this fic is lame.

JA NE!!!!


	2. Book 9

**Life of One of the Reincarnations**

BianHu: Sooo.... WELCOME MINNA-SAN!!! Back to part 2 of this trilogy. This one is featuring Book 9 on Eriol's POV.

Spinel: Poor master...

BianHu: Ignore him. ^_^ Like I mentioned before, this is a sort of summary and because I didn't finish book 8's, I'll continue from there. This isn't very accurate either, what with direct translations and some made up parts...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I reached home as usual.   
The gate seemed to have rusted a little. Or was it just a comparison of Clow's memories and now? They sometimes confuse me.  
Glancing over my shoulder, I proceeded to repair it, using a simple spell invented by Clow.

"Tadaima, Spinel-san," I called out, opening the mansion's doors. Thinking back to earlier today when Yamazaki-kun and I made up a lie (actually, a creative story would be more appropriate) made me chuckle.

"Ohayo..." Spinel looked up from his book before going back.   
Then his head snapped up as I removed my Tomoeda school coat. (Nothing R rated here, readers. ^_^;) 

"You've got magic surrounding your body," he commented.   
Good 'ol Spinel! 

"It's my cute little relative using an Eastern magic spell to find the owner of the coat I left to cover Sakura-san the other day."

"How dare he, using a spell on the great Clow himself!" Spinel said in dry amusement.  
"It is interesting, ne?"

"It will get more interesting," I grinned evilly and I swore my trademark evil look was splashed across my face again.  
And as usual, Nakuru would burst in when we were having these type of "bonding talks"

"ERIOL!!! I'm baAaAck! You've got a parcel too!" she handed me the box she was carrying.

"Arigato, Nakuru. I think I'll just go ahead and open it." And I walked to the study, aka present unwrapping doom room.

The parcel? A box of chocolates. And the sender? Kaho...  
The colour rose in my face as I remembered I hadn't given her anything.  
So much for being the reincarnation of Clow. *sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was officially White Valentines day. A Japanese day to repay all those who gave you presents on the actual Valentines. 

I had woken up specially in the morning to send Kaho her White day present in the post office. (Did I mention I put a spell on it so it would find her faster?) Nothing like a good walk through Tomoeda! Though one could argue that a walk in the English meadows is quite pleasant too. Hmmm... decisions, decisions!

I then decided to go to the park for a while. Something told me I had to be there. Then again, another reason was to check on Sakura-san, her house being on the way. 

Just as I rounded the corner, I saw her, bouncing on her toes and carrying what I guessed was her White day presents.

"Sakura-san!"

She spun around and smiled when she noticed it was me.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun!" 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give my White Valentines day presents to my firends!"  
You know, I saw that coming. I then put on my best "I'm-a-foreigner" look.

"White Valentines day? Is that the day to repay those people who gave you presents on the actual Valentines day?"

"Hai! Valentines is on the 24th February and the 24th March is White Valentines day!"  
We walked on a little more.

"Eriol-kun, do you have a Valentines day from where you come from?"  
Of course, my dear little half daughter.

"But it's a little different. Instead of the girls giving the boys chocolate, it's the total opposite."

"Hoe, does that mean you have never received presents before?"

Nani? That caught me by surprise! Now Eriol, keep calm...

"Iie, I _have_ received them."

"Wow! How does she look like?"

Her image surfaced in my brain.  
"She's ...very beautiful."

"I would like to meet that person!" Sakura-san squealed in delight.

We then went our different ways, she to meet (whom I suspected) Daidouji-san and I to the park.  
"You've already met her, Sakura-san." I couldn't help but saying out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I knew why I came to the park.

My other half was there, talking to what I would call Sakura-san's great grandfather.  
It could get a little soppy at parts... Like when Amamiya-san cried. 

Suddenly, I felt a weird presence. 

I turned my head and saw (from my sitting position on a tree branch) an angel. She was watching Fujitaka-san and the old man ever so tenderly. It then struck me that she was Sakura-san's mother, Fujitaka-san's wife.

So now I knew what other magic I was going to separate with to share with Fujitaka-san.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Eriol, what are you going to do tonight?"  
I was going to cause some "mayhem" again.

Hiding a smile, I replied innocently," Look above you!"

Ruby Moon looked up and a stuffed sheep plonked on her face.

"Sheep-chan kawaii desu!" Ruby squealed.  
Spinel and I sweatdropped.

"So you're going to bury Sakura-san with sheep?" Spinel asked, looking down at the hole I made.

I observed the now on-coming gang of four, Daidouji, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-san and Cerberus. Sakura-san flew into the hole but Cerberus wasn't as lucky, hitting the shield I had set up. I then waved my staff.

"Bingo, Spinel-san."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School, or as some put it, "The Dungeon everyone faces at least once in their lives"  
Not that it was remotely a "dungeon" right now. Having Gym didn't count, so did basketball.

"Today we will have one on one basketball! May Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa please come forward."

I stepped out, facing a rather dangerously angry Syaoran. Now wasn't that the inevitable?

Syaoran got a start on the ball.  
No biggie, I snatched it from him just as he was about to shoot and swiftly scored a goal. 

The second time round, Syaoran got it again. I didn't snatch it this time, but Syaoran missed the hoop anyway.  
Why? Because he wanted someone to look up to him, someone in the crowd. Someone with brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't concentrating.

He got the rebound and was about to throw when I stopped him.

"Calm down, think of scoring the goal, nothing but the goal," I hinted, holding his hand back.  
Then I let it go and he threw the ball. 

Goal!

"If you can calm down, you'll become stronger," I hinted once again, before leaving to check on Yue's condition, feeling the fierce brown eyes drill into my back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue's condition was worsening.

It was just _amazing_ how he could recognize me so fast, which gave me an idea for another trouble scheme...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A magic maze. (Get it? A-maze-ing? haha)

Daidouji got "trapped" and poor Sakura-san was nearly reduced to tears.   
Good thing she was good at cards and how to use them.

I mean, if I were her, I wouldn't have thought of the shadow, ne?

Smiling at her one last time through the window on my perch (tree branch), I nimbly jumped off and went home on foot. 

"You're getting stronger,Sakura-san."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was art class.  
I had a hard time trying to draw, doing my best not to make it too professional.   
Yes readers, welcome to still-life.

"Wow! Eriol-kun, it's very real!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

I painted some more before hearing a scream. Then I felt Yue's aura, disappearing, hollow, almost.

Sneaking round to a corner, I released my staff and jumped onto a nearby tree, overseeing the whole process of Touya's transferal of energy to Yue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BianHu: FINALLY!!! My fingers are all achin'! 

Nakuru: Sheep-chan kawaii desuuuu!!! *hugs sheep tightly*

BianHu: -_-; the next chapter will have a little of book 11 and the rest of book 12. Book 10 isn't fun to summarise. : ( 


End file.
